


The Lake

by orphan_account



Series: The Flower [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, dubcon, with the tentacles not with dennor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: The Flower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789912
Kudos: 18





	The Lake

Norway stopped walking at the end of a thin path in the forest he’d created himself. Ahead of him was a small, man-made lake, and he opened the jar he’d been carrying, throwing the small, writhing thing into the water.

He’d found it in one of Andøya's hot springs, and he couldn’t identify it. Based on his experiments so far, it survived in both hot and cold water, but it sought out people, moving towards Norway wherever he walked around the container he’d been keeping it in. It excreted an oil-like substance Norway also couldn’t identify, but after dripping the substance over various types of plants the past two weeks, he was certain the substance wasn’t poisonous.

The thing had grown slightly when placed into a larger container, and while possibly ill-advised, Norway was curious and wanted to see if it thrived in this lake of his own creation, the area under strong spells so that only him and people (and creatures) he’d given permission to enter. They also needed his permission to leave, so he could be certain that the thing wouldn’t be able to escape.

Norway took his notepad and pen out to start taking notes when the pixies arrived. An iridescent white powder fell away from them as they flew, some landing on Norway’s face and in his hair as he looked up at the small lights the pixies created when they flew. He sneezed into the crook of his arm and shook his head. The dust shimmered under the moonlight as it fell into the still, dark water of the lake.

The leader of the small pixie troop spoke in high-pitched rings that took a moment for him to translate.

“We need a place to sleep,” she’d said, flipping her bright red hair back and sending more of the iridescent dust into Norway’s face.

Accidentally swallowing some of it as he coughed into his arm, Norway gripped his pen and pad harder to keep from dropping them.

Pixies needed places full of magical energy to recharge, when they were away from the fairy world, and they required permission to enter humans’—or Nations’—homes.

“You have my permission to enter my workshop,” Norway offered when he was done coughing, leaning against a nearby tree.

The pixie smiled, and they flew off, again dusting Norway and the water with the dust. Ripples appeared where the dust landed. It looked like the thing was already growing, and Norway took note of the time as he wrote that down.

Clearing his throat as he started to feel warm, Norway sunk to the ground to sit cross-legged, back against the tree. He wiggled his hips as he sat and swallowed, mouth pinching shut as he tried to think about what he’d eaten tonight. Could he have eaten something bad? He often forgot to check the expiration date.

Trying to focus on the thing in the lake, Norway started to break out in a sweat, pain building just below his stomach. He swallowed again, then doubled over, pen and notepad forgotten as he clutched his middle, grinding his teeth. He shivered despite the heat he felt, and he gasped and fell to his side, curling up as he moaned and cursed.

Something warm and wet patted Norway’s cheek, and he shivered at the strange sensation but didn’t try to move away from it.

The thing patting his cheek moved, feeling like the end of a tentacle as it traced around his lips and making them tingle. He licked his lips on impulse and gasped, shivering again as sparks of pleasure sprinkled down his body.

He breathed hard and moaned around the tentacle as it pushed into his mouth. His tongue and the insides of his cheeks tingled, and Norway soon found himself ignoring the pain in his abdomen, which was dampened by the sparks of pleasure, as he pushed up onto his hands and knees, bobbing up and down the tentacle. The tip of the tentacle hit the back of his throat, his lips hitting the edge of a sucker.

Right then, Norway opened his eyes, seeing it was indeed a tentacle in his mouth, coming out from the lake.

“Mmm!” Norway shot back, opening his mouth wide and coughing as he tried to scramble away from the edge of the lake. His hands were still wet from nearly going all the way in.

And for what? What had come over him?

 _The dust…?_ Norway thought distantly as the pain in his abdomen finally went away completely.

Two more tentacles rose out of the water, moving in metronome-like movements, like it was inviting Norway back to it.

Swallowing, Norway shivered again. His lips, mouth, and throat tingled, and he was actually hard. He coughed again when he noticed himself trying to grind his ass into the ground, feeling the need to be pleasured. He breathed out in small gasps as he kept grinding, unable to stop as he felt a damp spot grow along the seam of his jeans.

Had he fallen into a puddle? But the spot felt warm.

One of the tentacles returned, nearing Norway’s mouth, and without thinking, he leaned forward and took it back into his mouth. He crawled forward again as he did, bobbing along the tentacle as his tongue ran along its skin at the same time. He shifted so he was on his knees, his hands working at his belt, which felt suddenly too tight. The other two tentacles moved underneath his shirt as something oily trickled down Norway’s throat, and it ran over his bottom lip as he gasped and moaned, body on fire.

He raised his arms, letting the tentacles remove his shirt, and he got up on shaky legs to help it rid him of his jeans and boxers.

Soon, more tentacles shot out of the water, pulling Norway in as he cried out for it to take him, to touch him more, to fuck him.

Suckers from two tentacles covered Norway’s nipples as the same tentacle from before returned to his mouth. Norway licked and sucked with enthusiasm as he ran his hands over a fourth tentacle as though he were jacking it off. The way its skin rippled beneath his touch let him know it was enjoying it, and a tentacle wrapped itself around Norway’s waist, keeping him partly above the water, so he could breathe.

Two tentacles spread Norway’s legs, and another ran its tip along his cock, making Norway gasp. The suckers on his nipples pulled gently at first, then harder before pulling away. The tentacle tips then ran along the areolas but not in sync. A sucker returned to one as the other tentacle continued to tease, and Norway shivered as he tried to focus on bobbing up and down the tentacle in his mouth.

While a tentacle ran along his dick, another played with his entrance. It pushed in, the tip circling him just inside, and Norway moaned as more of the oily substance filled his mouth. The tentacle left him, and Norway swallowed just as the tentacle in his ass suddenly plunged in.

Norway yelled out, his body on fire as the tentacle kept ramming into him, hitting his prostate each time. His dick had gone soft, though, a tentacle thinner than the rest wrapped around it to keep it that way.

When Norway dry orgasmed, his body seizing as he threw his head back, a tentacle returned to his mouth. He was laid so he floated on the lake’s surface, tentacles holding him up to ensure he didn’t sink as the thin one let go of his cock.

He swallowed more of the oily substance and laughed, laughing more as tentacles tickled him. He writhed atop the tentacles holding him up, another teasing his entrance again as another cradled his balls. The thinner tentacle wrapped around his cock again, pumping him as two tentacles pushed into his entrance.

More tentacles wrapped around his legs and waist, holding him above the water. The dark, oily substance dripped down his thighs as the tentacles moved, and Norway yelled out again, feeling spasm after spasm pound through his body. He fell forward as much as the tentacles hold him would allow, and other returned to his lips. Norway ran his tongue, which was growing numb, over the tentacle’s soft, smooth skin before he took it into his mouth. It went deeper than it had before, the tentacle feeling as though it were growing inside his throat as he almost choked on the oily substance he had to swallow.

He was so hot, but he shivered. Pressure built as the two tentacles inside him took turns hitting his sweet spot, but once he was close to climax, the tentacles stilled.

“Please—”

They started again, then stopped, keeping this up until Norway managed to beg, his tongue heavy in his mouth and teeth ringing. The lower half of his body went hot, then cold, then hot again.

And then he came, throwing his head back as he yelled out.

He lost consciousness as he hit the water, the tentacles disappearing.

When he woke up, he was in a large bathtub, his hair slicked back from his face and a tray with food next to him.

Tingles still traveled down Norway’s body, and he gave a shiver despite the warm water.

He sat up, his back and tentacles uncomfortable from how long he’d been in the same position. He moved each of his ten, dark blue tentacles, rolling the muscles to make sure he was uninjured. They all moved without hinderance, and Norway’s stomach growled. He pulled himself on the ledge, though it was too narrow to sit comfortably. He really needed a new tub. This one didn’t accommodate his anatomy nearly enough.

But soon he found a position that worked, so he could reach for the bowl of fiskesuppe. Ignoring the spoon, he brought the bowl to his lips and sipped carefully. He occasionally pulled out the muscle shells, pinching the meat with his sharp teeth to pull it out of the shell. Soon, he emptied the bowl and dropped the bowl, sinking as much as he could into the tub when the door opened.

“Lukas?”

Blinking, Norway rose again and turned. “Oh, Mathias.”

Denmark looked relieved as he sighed. He walked closer, picking up the large pieces of the fallen bowl and placing them onto the tray before moving it back away from the tub.

“Are you okay?” he asked, keeping his eyes trained on Norway’s face. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Hmm….” Norway pulled himself up to sit on the ledge again, tentacles suctioning along the edge of the tub to keep him pushed up onto it. “I remember I found something in Andøya. I’ve been doing experiments to figure out what it is. I also remember… dust? White. It shimmered and fell…”

From the pixies, he remembered, but he couldn’t say that. Denmark had a hard enough time accepting magic existing as it was.

“From the sky,” he said finally.

Denmark nodded, and Norway noticed that his face was flushed. His blue eyes were glazed over, and he swallowed audibly.

“I saw that dust, too,” he said. “It fell over much of Europe. I’ve been seeing posts about it everywhere. You’re not the only person to be found unconscious by a body of water, either. With… tentacles.”

Norway blinked slowly, looking from Denmark to his tentacles. Had he not always been this way?

 _No_ , he thought, though the realization felt wrong. Logically, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to attend world meetings like this, but this felt right, like he’d always been this way.

“Does it bother you?” Norway finally asked in a small voice, hating how submissive he sounded just then but unable to help it.

He smelled something, something on Denmark, and he needed his approval, needed to have him want him.

The slit in the center of where his tentacles connected to him started to tingle and feel hot, and Norway felt himself flush as he met Denmark’s eyes again.

Suddenly, Denmark pulls Norway into a deep kiss, and Norway wraps his arms around Denmark’s neck. Denmark ran his hands down Norway’s body, one stopping at the small of his back and one running along one of Norway’s tentacles. The other tentacles grasped at Denmark’s clothes, ripping them off as one tentacle started toying with Denmark’s cock.

Growling, Denmark moved so he was on top of Norway in the tub, causing water to splash over the edge.

Norway’s tentacles move to keep Denmark back just far enough to keep him from entering Norway’s slit, despite him aching for him. He slowed the tentacle jacking Denmark off as another tentacle played with Denmark’s entrance, causing him to gasp and break their kiss for a moment.

Norway’s tentacle secreted an almost oily-like substance, allowing it to enter Denmark easily, and Norway smirked as he circled the tip of his tentacle inside his partner. Denmark’s nails dug into Norway’s back, and he swears when the tentacle suddenly plunges deeper and hits his sweet spot.

Right then, Norway lets go of Denmark’s cock and pulls him forward. Denmark sheathes himself into Norway, the two moving in sync as they plow into each other simultaneously.

Watching Denmark move above him through half-lidded eyes, Norway ran the tip of one of his tentacles around Denmark’s lips, and without a thought, Denmark parted his lips and allowed the tentacle entry. He licked and kissed and sucked, bobbing up and down the tentacle in rhythm with his movements as he started to ram into Norway faster and harder.

Tingles ran up the tentacle in Norway’s mouth, and the one he rammed against Denmark’s prostate felt as though pressure was building, similar to the pressure building in his lower abdomen, growing with each of Denmark’s thrusts.

Dark purple liquid dripped over Denmark’s bottom lip as the tentacle left his mouth, Norway wrapping his tentacles around Denmark to try keeping him as close as possible.

“Oh, God,” Denmark gasped, pulling Norway up higher as he continued to thrust.

Pressure built and built, and they came together, Denmark hugging Norway close as he moaned into the crook of his neck. Norway breathed heavily, feeling Denmark grow inside him, to where the pressure was almost uncomfortable. He gasped when Denmark bit into his neck but hummed when Denmark started licking the spot and then kissed him along the neck. Norway continued to hold him close with his tentacles, feeling himself become full with Denmark’s seed.

He grew tired, tentacles falling away, but Norway whined when Denmark was finally able to pull out.

“Let me clean you up,” Denmark said between breaths. He drained the tub and turned the tap back on, filling the tub with more warm water. “Rest for now.”

“Stay,” Norway murmured as he started to slip away, sated and happy.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Denmark promised.


End file.
